imagination_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight and the Vehicon 3: Dusk and Dawn
Chapter 1 Stealfire, Airachnid,and Megatron were in battle with Arcee Starscream and Optimus. Stealfire smashed into Airachnid. Airachnid fell over,Ow Airachnid yelled. Keep your balance Megatron yelled. I'm trying but this Wet Grass is Slippery Stealfire said. Arcee Slashed Airachnid in the chest. Airachnid fell to her knees grasping from breath. This is for Tailgate Arcee yelled. Arcee Stabed Airachnid. Airachnid fell to the ground Death. Stealfire Stabed Arcee's in the stomatch. Stealfire ready for another Final blow. Starscream slashed Stealfire, knocking Stealfire over.Optimus Arcee and Starscream retreated. Megatron chanted his victory,Megatron turned his head. Megatron puqals Stunken,Air-Airachnid he said in disbeif. Megatron rushed to Airachnid. Megatron turned Airachnid's over. Megatron's spark downed looking into Airachnid's death cold soulness eyes. This is all your Fault Megatron yelled. Megatron punched Stealfire getting ready to kill hi. Megatron remeber he still promised now to kill his own children. I can't kill you Megatron said. Chapter 2 The next moring Megatron was on the phone,I will destroy you Megatron yelled. Twilight came in with Wheatley. Hey Twilight Megatron said. Where's mom Twilight asked. Megatron eye's filled with tears Megatron began to sniffle. Oh did she break up with you again Twilight said. Megatron nodded no. She's dead Twilight said. Megatron sneezed. we have to move back in the humans are after us agian Twilight said Megatron smiled and huged Twilight, sure Megatron. Jetfuel came, and yawned. Jetfuel came with a scar on his eye. Megatron huged Jetfuel,Jetfuel hows everyone Megatron. Good Jetfuel Megatron said. Megatron sighed, Wheatley Twilight and Jetfuel get me the the Spark of life from mount Tradior Megatron said. Bring shockwave and Takedown Megatron added. They got to the enterance of the Mount. Shockwave kissed Stream. Isn't weird that There kissing and Shockwave doesn't have a face Twilight said. Takedown busted a hole into the cave wall Theres the spark of life. They returned the spark of life to Megatron. Megatron used the spark of life to reamiated Airachnid. Airachnid woke up Megatron. She said. As she kissed him. Megatron smiled open Airachnid close to his spark. Starscream came into. Megatron i want to join back into the cons. Megatron eye's widen. he snarled at Megatron Airachnid snarled, sure Airachnid said. Chapter 3 Twilight smiled,at Wheatley. Moonlight walked next to Breakdown. Hey Breakdown Moonlight said. How's Takedown. Breakdown smiled,Hes got a Girlfriend named Harper Breakdown said. She's going to have his kid so. Wow cool Moonlight said. Me too. Your-Your Breakdown shuttered. Moonlight smiled,and nodded. Well Stream is Breakdown said. I am too Twilight yelled. Breakdown and Moonlight turned their head in disbeilf. Dont tell Megatron Breakdown said. Moonlight left. the next day. Knockout ran around,Breakdown Knockout called. Twilight Watched Knockout run around looking for Breakdown until he found him. What his problem Twillight said. Few hour later. Twilight next to Knockout,Where's Moonlight Twilight asked. NONE YOUR BUSINESS Knockout yelled. Knockout walked into a corner and cried. Twilight ran up to Breakdown. What's wrong with Knockout Twilight asked. Something happened Breakdown said. Where's Moonlight Twilight asked. It happened between Knockout and Moonlight Breakdown said. Chapter 4 Soundwave what happened to Moonlight Twilight asked. Soundwave played what he saw. Back a day later. Moonlight was giving birth five hour of trying to give birth Moonlight lost alot of engeragon. Moonlight Put her hand faintly on Knockout's cheek. Kno-Kno-Knockout i want him to be named After you Passout Moonlight said. Knockout smiled,Passout it is Knockout said. Moonlight head droped,Unconious. Knockout ran to get engeraon. After hours and hours of trying get Moonlight more engeraon. Moonlight's life single went off. No Knockout yelled. Moonlight my love. Chapter 5 Airachnid was kissing Megatron. Megatron called Wheatley and Twilight over. Hey Twilight how you doing Megatron said. Steve the eradicon was standing behind to Megatron. Hey Steve Wheatley said. Steve nodded. Steve noticed that something wrong with Twilight the other day. Megatron got up. Twilight Steve told me that he thinks your pregant Megatron said. Twilight gluped, Wheatley steped back. Twilight nodded. Megatron Spark sank. Oh Megatron said. Megatron tried not to flip not. But a Strong amount of angry bottled up in Megatron. Megatron began to Twitch, Megatron clutched his fists. HOW DARE YOU GET MY TWILIGHT PREGANT Megatron blruted out. oh dear Airachnid said to herself. Megatron pointed his cannon at Wheatley. Wheatley this is what you get Megatron yelled. Wheatley made a noise Epp! Wheatley ran behind Twilight. Airachnid jumped on Megatron. No Megatron No Megatron Airachnid yelled. Megatron tried to shake Airachnid off. But Megatron fell on Airachnid. Ow Airachnid said. Wheatley ran out the door. along with Twilight Chapter 6 Twilight was holding on to Wheatley. Wheatley you ok Twilight asked. Twilgiht you should of said no Wheatley said. Airachnid and Megatron were screaming at each other. .... knockout was holding Passout in his arms. Knockout was feeding Passout a bottle of engergon. Knockout started clutched his fist. Breakdown grabed Knockout's hand from almost punching Passout. Knockout hes only a baby Breakdown said. He killed Moonlight Knockout said. I could never love someone again Knockout said. Knockout gave Passout to Breakdown. I don't want him breakdown Knockout said. Moonlight wouldn't like that Breakdown said handing Passout back to Knockout. Starscream was pacing Back and forth, It's due in A week Starscream yelled. What is Breakdown asked. Nothing Starscream said. I see you still have your eye patch Starscream said. It's a constant reminder on what I lost Breakdown said. Harper and Takedown were screaming at each other. I will take my baby and leave Harper yelled at Takedown. Harper left. Takedown turned to see Cloud coming out of the shadows. Takedown Cloud said. Takedown pressed against Cloud. Cloud pushed away from Takedown. You cheated on me Cloud said. Breakdown watched Cloud cry. Takedown grabed Cloud's hand I was cheating on you to Protect you Takedown said. How Cloud said. Takedown pointed to Shockwave. Shockwave walked from the shawdows and played a video. Dylan was punching Takedown, If you don't date my selfish perfect daughter Harper I will do this to your Girl Cloud Dylan yelled. Breakdown saw the video. The video was over. Now Harper to tell Dylan Hes going to kill us both Takedown said. No hes not Breakdown said. You- Saw us Takedown said. A hour passed Breakdown was smashed Dylan into the wall and crushed his head. Chapter 7 Many week passed Starscream was holding a infant. Megatron was walking by, Megatron face turned to Starscream, Who's the mother Megatron snaped. I don't want to talk about it Starscream said. Your going to talk about it Megatron yelled. The mother died Starscream lied. what her name Megatron asked. Thought passed though Starscream's head. Until Starscream addicently blurted out. SCRAPLET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megatron jumped, Where Megatron screamed. Starscream pointed left. Megatron screamed in fear. Scraplet! run! Megatron yelled as he fled right. Starscreech my little angel I almost got you killed Starscream said to Starscreech. If Megatron found out that your mother is Arcee he would kill you and then me Starscream said in fear. Starscreech was playing with Starscream's claws. Starscream looked at Starscreech. Little bit of a kiss up aren't you Starscream said smiling at Starscreech. Starscreech began to suck on Starscream's finger. Starscreech looked up at Starscream. Da da Starscreech said. Starscrech then went back to sucking on Starscream's finger. Chapter 8 Starscream was sleep for few hours, just only taking a nap. Starscream's eyes opened weakly. Starscream turned to a chair with a basket on it. Where he put Starscreech to sleep. Starscream's eyes widen, to see Starscreech was missing. Starscreech! Starscream yelled. Where are you?. Starscream checked very where. Starscream ran out the door. Where is he Starscream yelled. Where is what? Twilight asked. I-I-I-I lost Starscreech Starscream cried. Some bad probably happened to him Starscream cried. Do you even have children Starscream said. Yes I just gave birth Week ago Twilight said. His name is Blaze Twilight said. I'm hiding him from Megatron for awhile like 15 or 16 years Twilight said. Why Starscream asked. Because Megatron not very happy with me and Wheatley Twilight said. Hey Starscream a Eradicon yelled. Starscream turned, Hey rocky Starscream said. is your worthless piece of scrap Rocky asked. Rocky turned her head to Twilight. How's blaze Rockey said. Uh what's what Starscream said. Like I said Is this your worthless piece of scrap Rocky said. Rockey grabed Starscreech by his feet hanging him upside down. This Rocky said. Starscream ran to grab Starscreech. Yes Starscream yelled. Rocky put Starscreech away before Starscream to grab him. I found him in the dumper sucking on a cube of bad engergon Rocky said. Twilight turned to Rocky. Why are you a snob nothings about you, besides were higher class than, even the baby is higher class than you Twilight said. Well Atleast I know how to take care of a baby, I was a baby siter for 3 human years Rocky said. I don't have time for this, Give Starscreech back Starscream yelled. Nah I'm thinking about saving this young baby from beging nelected by a retard to who doesn't know how to raise I simple child Rocky said. Rocky left the room. Starscream went back to his room. Twilight was trying to comfort Starscream. I lost my only son Starscream cried. It's ok Twilight said. four houes later, Rocky walked into Starscream's room with Starscreech. Starscreech was crying. Here take him back he won't stop crying Rocky yelled. Starscream grabed Starscreech out of Rocky's hands. Starscreech quickly stop crying and began to giggle. Da-da Starscreech said. Rocky sat on Starscream chair, What's wrong Starscream asked Rocky. I always wanted children Rocky said. Maybe you can help me take care of Starscreech said. I will be happy to Rocky said smiling at Starscream. Starscreech began to suck on Starscream's finger. Think he's getting hungry Starscream said. Rocky got a bottle of engergon here Starscream Rocky said. Rocky turned to see a basket on a chair. why is there a basket on a chair Rocky asked. Well that where he sleeps Starscream said. Starscream he will fall off like that get a crib Rocky said. Chapter 9 Rocky pressed against Starscream. Starscream? Rocky said. Starscream smiled at Rocky. Starscreech was in Starscream's arms. Rocky felt Starscream's face. Starscream lets watch a movie Rocky said. Starscream held Starscreech in his hands. Rocky put a movie in Soundwave. Soundwave sighed, Why do I have to be the movie player Soundwave snapped. you busted are Movie player Rocky said. I said I was sorry Soundwave said. Besides Soundwave said. What Rocky said. besides, you don't have to shove it in that hard, it kinda hurts Soundwave snapped. The movie was starting, the movie played on Soundwave's face which was a screen. What's the movie Starscream asked. The Werewolve's keeper Rocky said. A Eradicon came into the room. Hi The eradicon yelled. Hi Borgia Rocky said. My name means betrayal Borgia said. Aw such a cutie Boriga said to Starscreech. Boriga picked up Starscreech. So cute I your the cutiest baby decepticon in the world aren't you more cuter than Passout Borgia said. Maybe because Passout sleeps in a dumpster. Knockout not a good father Boriga said to Starscream. Starscream nodded his head, I will go take to him Starscream said. Starscream left to go see Knockout. Starscream walked into the room Knockout was holding Passout upside down screaming Quit crying. Starscream grabed Passout grab him a bottle. Knockout I thought you were better than this Starscream said. I can't I just can't Knockout said. Moonlight were be angry with you, you know your the man she once loved Starscream said. What do you mean Knockout snapped angrier than ever. You changed Starscream said. How Knockout yelled. For starters your abusing your only child, Moonlight doesn't want her son to be dead a young age because his father abused him death, she wants him to live a happy full life, probably with a wife and kids, and finally your going to miss all those years teaching him new things, teaching him to be a hot rod like you, Teaching him be doctor like you Starscream said. Knockout grabed Passout, your right Knockout said. He looks up to you, your his protecter, you got to protect him like you protect your paint job Starscream said. I know your right I will Knockout said. Knockout tiggled Passout. Passout began to laugh. Chapter 10 Knockout put Passout on the floor and grab him a cube to ball with. Knockout went to fix the space bridge only 25 feet away from Passout. Boriga came in. Hey Knockout Boriga said. Aw hey cutie Borgia said to Passout. Boriga tiggle Passout. Passout's eyes widen, Passout began to cry in fear. Knockout ran and smash tackled Borgia. Leave Passout alone Knockout yelled. I just scared him that's all said. Knockout picked up Passout. It's ok It's ok Knockout said to Passout. Passout began to stop crying because the sound of Knockout's voice and being in his arms. Da-da Passout said. You said your first would Knockout said. Borgia grabed Passout and held him by his feet upset down. Passout began to cry. HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE Knockout yelled. WEAK THIS THING IS WEAK I SHOULD KILL IT FOR BEING SCARE OF SIMPLE ERADICON Borgia yelled. Boriga throw a smoke bomb and disappear with Passout. Where is he Knockout yelled. Megatron came in. Knockout Megatron said. NOT KNOW I'M BUSY Knockout snapped. Boriga just stole Passout and is trying to kill him. He has a sercert hideout behind the dumpster in the Minor's room Megatron said. .. in the Hidout. Wheatley was with Borgia. Borgia you can't do this Wheatley said. Why not Borgia said. hes weak. Borgia was about to behead Passout. Stop Wheatley said. Wheatley tackled Borgia. Holding him to the ground. Knockout grab the dumpster and threw into the wall. your dead Knockout said. Wheatley?. I save Passout Wheatley said. I will kill him for you. NO Knockout yelled. I will. Knockout grabed and busted his hand into Borgia's chest grabing his spark and riping it out of him. Knockout took Passout back to his room. I will protect you Knockout said. Chapter 11 Passout was gone again. Knockout started to flip out. Where Where is he Knockout yelled. Cloud gave birth to a baby, It's name was Smash, Stream gave birth to a baby on the same day it's name was Soundblast. Knockout looked at his ring. Knockout kissed the ring, I love you Knockout said to the ring. I will find him. Megatron turned to Knockout. Knockout why are you so Skippy today Megatron asked Passout is lost Knockout said. You mean this thing Megatron said. Megatron pulled out Passout from his side. Megatron handed Passout to Knockout. I found him hanging on to Soundwave's foot. I took him off and started to take care of him Megatron said to Knockout. Soundwave limped into the room. Soundwave tenacule was hanging from his chest. unable to go back into his chest. Soundwave what happened. I was attacked by Rocky Soundwave said. Category:Stories